parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sesame Street Muppets (The Muppets parody)
A parody of'' The Muppets (2011)'' by TBA. Cast *Gary - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Mary - Anna (Frozen) *Walter - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Tour Guide - Aladar (Dinosaur) *Kermit the Frog - Bert (Sesame Street) *Miss Piggy - Zoe (Sesame Street) *Fozzie Bear - Baby Bear (Sesame Street) *Gonzo - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Rizzo the Rat - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Dr. Teeth - Count von Count (Sesame Street) *Floyd Pepper - Grover (Sesame Street) *Janice - Rosita (Sesame Street) *Animal - Frazzle (Sesame Street) *Zoot - Telly Monster (Sesame Street) *Pepe the King Prawn - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Rowlf - Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear) *Camilla - Moana (Moana) *80's Robot - Clank (Ratchet and Clank) *Sam Eagle - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Scooter - Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Statler and Waldorf - Uncle Traveling Matt and Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Crazy Harry - Br'er Fox (Song of the South) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Beaker - Fife (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *The Swedish Chef - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Sweetums - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Thog - Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Tex Richman - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) *Uncle Deadly - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Bobo the Bear - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Miss Piggy's Receptionist - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *TV Executive (FOX) - Pilo (Dinosaur) *TV Executive (NBC) - Walter (The Muppets) *TV Executive (Univision) - Kristoff (Frozen) *Veronica - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Junior CDE Executive - Gonzo (The Muppets) *Hobo Joe - Junior Gorg (Fraggle Rock) *Hobo Muppets - Bean Bunny, Rizzo the Rat, and Pepe the King Prawn (The Muppets) *Jack Black - Hans (Frozen) *Bobby Benson - Herry Monster (Sesame Street) *Wayne and Wanda - The Prince and Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Showgirls - Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen), and Jasmine (Aladdin) *Chickens - Clara Cluck (Mickey Mouse) Jewel (Rio) (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dr. Strangepork and Link Hogthrob - Murray Monster (Sesame Street) and the Genie (Aladdin) *Beaureguard - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mahna Mahna - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *The Snowths - Mrs. Potts and Wardrobe (Beauty and the Beast) *Behemoth - B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) *The Newsman - Sam Eagle (The Muppets) *Lew Zealand - Timon (The Lion King) *Marvin Suggs - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Beautiful Day Monster - Br'er Bear (Song of the South) *Lips - Zoot (The Muppets) *Afghan Hound - Anastasia (Anastasia) *Muppet Gary - Guy Smiley (Sesame Street) *Human Walter - Chris (Sonic X) *Reporters - Kermit the Frog and The Newsman (The Muppets) *Nigel - Singaling (Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun) *Whoopi Goldberg - Baylene (Dinosaur) *Selena Gomez - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Rico Rodriguez - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Neil Patrick Harris - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Gonzo's Employees - Various men Audience (*) = speaking characters * Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, and Rabbit * Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and Guido * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck*, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Clarabelle Cow * Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Tweety Bird, Lola Bunny, Porky Pig, Granny, Pepe Le Pew* * Barney*, Baby Bop, BJ, Michael, Amy, Derek, Carlos, Mr. Boyd * Olivia Holt, Sofia Carson, Dove Cameron, Ryan McCartan, and Cameron Boyce * Alice, TweedleDee, and TweedleDum * Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and Jessie * Peter Pan, Wendy, Michael, and John * Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip * Pocahontas*, Meeko, Flit, and John Smith * Rapunzel and Flynn Rider * Merida * Mulan and Mushu * Stitch * SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star * B1 and B2, Morgan, Lulu, Amy, and Rat-in-a-Hat * Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Oogtar, and the Caveman * Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese Quotes *'Grover/Floyd:' We need the drums, man! We need drums (Frazzle/Animal growls and then grumbles) Whoops! Sorry, Frazzle! *'Frazzle/Animal: ' No drums! No drums! Prince Hans said no drums! (Sawyer/Veronica puts her phone down feeling upset) * *'Announcer:' Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your host, Bert! *'Bert/Kermit:' It's the Muppet Telethon with our very special guest, Prince Hans! YAAAAAY!!! *(Music starts playing) *'Girls:' (singing) It's time to play the music, it's time to light the lights. It's time to meet the Muppets on The Muppet Show Tonight. *'Men: '(singing) It's time to put on make-up, it's time to dress up right. It's time to get things started. *'Junior Gorg/Hobo Joe:' Why don't you get things started? *'Uncle Traveling Matt/Statler: '(speaking) I've always dreamed that we'd be back here. *'Boober/Waldorf:' Dreams? Those were nightmares! (Boober and Matt laugh) *'Bert/Kermit: '(singing) It's time to get things started ''(with the other characters) ''On the most sensational, inspirational, celebrational, Muppetational, This is what we call The Sesame Street Muppet Show! ''(Ernie starts blowing his bugle making a Tarzan yell) (speaks) Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Muppet Telethon! We have Muppets standing by to take your calls. * *'Ernie/Gonzo:' Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for The Great Ernie's most amazing feat ever...headbowling. *(''Junior Gorg/Hobo Joe and Bean Bunny, Rizzo, and Pepe/Hobo Muppets laugh) *'Ernie/Gonzo: '''Drum roll, please. *(''Frazzle/Animal uses a triangle since he's still not allowed to play the drums) *'''Ernie/Gonzo: '''And a one, and a two, and a three, and a four... Gallery papers.co-ac36-wallpaper-rise-of-the-guardians-jack-frost-dreamworks-2-wallpaper.jpg|Jack Frost as Gary Anna 3088.png|Anna as Mary Elmo.jpg|Elmo as Walter Aladar.jpg|Aladar as the Tour Guide Bert smile.png|Bert as Kermit the Frog Zoe in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg|Zoe as Miss Piggy baby-bear-full.png|Baby Bear as Fozzie Bear ErnieFullFigure-NEW.jpg|Ernie as Gonzo Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as Rizzo the Rat Count von Count kneeling.png|Count von Count as Dr. Teeth Grover.png|Grover as Floyd Pepper Rosita.jpg|Rosita as Janice Frazzlecutout.png|Frazzle as Animal Telly.jpg|Telly Monster as Zoot Danny Cat.jpeg|Danny as Pepe the King Prawn Yogi.jpg|Yogi Bear as Rowlf the Dog Moana.jpg|Moana as Camilla the Chicken Olaf Wishes.png|Olaf as '80's Robot Fred Flintstone.jpg|Fred Flintstone as Sam Eagle Gobo-fraggle.jpg|Gobo Fraggle as Scooter UncleTravelingMattFraggle.jpg|Uncle Traveling Matt as Statler Boober Fraggle.jpg|Boober Fraggle as Waldorf BrerFoxecstatic.jpg|Br'er Fox as Crazy Harry Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Cookie Monster.jpg|Cookie Monster as the Swedish Chef Big Bird.jpg|Big Bird as Sweetums Character_bear.jpg|Bear as Thog The Grand Duke of Owls usual.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls as Tex Richman Oscar573a.jpg|Oscar the Grouch as Uncle Deadly Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as Bobo the Bear Miss piggy the muppets.png|Miss Piggy as her Receptionist Plio.jpg|Pilo as the FOX TV Executive Waltermuppet2014.png|Walter as the NBC TV Executive Kristoff in Frozen.jpg|Kristoff as the Univision TV Executive Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Veronica Gonzo.png|Gonzo as the Junior CDE Executive Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Jack Black junior-gorg-768169.jpg|Junior Gorg as Hobo Joe Bean_Bunny.jpg|Bean Bunny as Hobo Muppet #1 Rizzo.png|Rizzo the Rat as Hobo Muppet #2 Pepe.jpg|Pepe the King Prawn as Hobo Muppet #3 Tramp-disneyscreencaps com-5166.jpg|Tony as Bobby Benson Elsa - The cold never bothered me anyway 3.jpg|Elsa as Showgirl #2 Genie from Aladdin.jpg|The Genie as Link Hogthrob Pumbaa the lion king.png|Pumbaa as Beaureguard Tumblr_mkhlfapd1Z1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|Br'er Rabbit as Mahna Mahna Mrs. Potts.jpg|Mrs. Potts as Snowth #1 Wardrobe_KHII.png|Wardrobe as Snowth #2 SamTheEagle.jpg|Sam Eagle as the Newsman Timon the lion king.png|Timon as Lew Zealand Panchito Pistoles.jpg|Panchito Pistoles as Marvin Suggs Brer_Bear_Disney_screenshot.png|Br'er Bear as Beautiful Day Monster Zootplayingdown.png|Zoot as Lips Reporter_Kermit_1.png|Kermit the Frog as Reporter #1 Singaling.png|Singaling as Nigel Spike looking up by myardius-d5egok3.png|Spike as Rico Rodriguez Cinderella-heart-that-believes 20329 1.jpg|Cinderella as Selena Gomez Fozzie bear 2014.png|Fozzie Bear as Neil Patrick Harris Trivia * Although Elmo was planned to guest star in the real film but rejected, he will portray Walter in this film. * Bert (Kermit) will have his Ernie laugh, while Baby Bear (Fozzie) will have Bert's. * Anna will sing "Once Upon a December" during the blackout. Category:The Muppets Movie Spoofs Category:The Muppets